An image sensor device, such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS), has been widely used in various electronic products such as a digital camera, a smart phone, a tablet, a car video recorder and other applications. Due to miniaturization trend, the electronic components in the image sensor device and the distances between the electronic components in each pixel unit of the image sensor device become smaller and smaller, and thus high pixel resolution is achieved. However, over-concentration of the components induces defects like silicon dislocations and/or crystal defects that result in leakage currents, which in turn contributes to white pixel problems, or more seriously to symptoms of white spot in the image sensor device.